


Christmas in New York

by Requiem_For_Rose



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Christmas, I hate writing "Uncle Lestan" but I wanted it to be close to canon, I might make this longer, Lestat is actually a sweet and doting Uncle, New York City, No Warnings, Secret Santa, Young Rose, not tonight though, one day, takes place before memnoch, this fandom needs more Rose in it, wholesome content here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem_For_Rose/pseuds/Requiem_For_Rose
Summary: Christmas time is here and there is nothing eight year-old Rose wants more than a trip to New York City with her Uncle Lestan. This is a Secret Santa gift for i-want-my-iwtv for Tumblr's Secret Santa 2020!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Christmas in New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-want-my-iwtv](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-want-my-iwtv).



> -This is my first ever fanfiction, so go easy on me. I'm more of a reader than a writer. I may add chapters in the future. Or at least make this longer. Also, sorry about the title. I'm terrible at making creative ones.

🎄❄️☃️🎄❄️☃️  
Christmas in New York

Christmas was Rose’s favorite holiday. She loved the hustle and bustle of the frantic holiday shoppers, the angelic voices of the choirs who sang in the middle of the shopping malls, and like all other children (and most adults), Rose loved the promise of a much-needed break from school. 

However, there was one part of Christmas that Rose looked forward to more than anything, and that was the promise of seeing her Uncle Lestan. Appearances by Uncle Lestan were rare, but visits were always a promise around Christmastime. Rose vividly remembered last Christmas, Uncle Lestan had gifted her with several beautiful dresses by his favorite designers, as well as countless books, and the latest state of the art laptop.

This year, Rose wished for something entirely different. She had gotten the idea a few days before Christmas; she was helping her Aunt Marge ice sugar cookies, while watching the Christmas movie, Home Alone 2. New York City seemed like such a lovely place to go for Christmastime. It seemed certainly more suitable for Christmas than sunny Florida. Rose loved the warm and balmy beach as much as any other Floridian, but there was just something magical about Christmastime in New York City, not to mention the real snow that Rose had only seen in movie. 

Jumping down from her chair, Rose ran to her room. Closing the door, she ran over to her white nightstand and pulled open the drawer, finding the cherished piece of paper her Uncle Lestan’s number was on. She picked up the cordless phone on her nightstand and hesitated. She had never given Uncle Lestan a social call by herself before. Usually, it was either Aunt Julie or Aunt Marge who called him first. With shaky hands, Rose dialed the private number that Uncle Lestan had assured only she and her aunts knew. 

It went straight to voicemail. 

Rose sighed. She looked at the digital clock. Well, it was only three o’clock. She knew lots of adults worked until five or six. She knew that her friend Emily’s dad sometimes worked as late as nine or ten o’clock at night. She hoped Uncle Lestan was different. She once again found herself wondering where Uncle Lestan worked. She couldn’t see someone like him holding a job down like a banker or a doctor. Those seemed like such boring jobs for one such as Uncle Lestan.  
Sighing in slight defeat, she went back to decorating cookies and watching some daytime talk show with her aunts. She tried to ignore the slight anxious feeling that was gnawing at her stomach.  
❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️  
It was around seven when Rose heard the phone ring. She had just been reading to Aunt Julie her newest Magic Treehouse book. Hearing the ring of the phone, she jumped up off the soft couch, leaving behind her book and a very confused Aunt Julie. Closing the door to her room, she picked up the phone, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. 

“Hello?” 

“Rose, darling, is everything alright?” 

Rose let out a tense breath that she didn’t know that she was holding. “Yes, Uncle Lestan.”

There was a pause and she knew that Uncle Lestan was waiting patiently for her to explain what she wanted. After all, it was usually Uncle Lestan who had called or one of her aunts. Rose had never made the initiation in the five years that she had known him. She thought briefly of that night when he had rescued her. She remembered the cold wind hitting her, the safety of Uncle Lestan’s arms, and the stars…

This brief fleeting memory gave her the courage that she needed. “Can we go to New York City for Christmas?”  
There was another pause on the other end. Rose felt her cheeks begin to warm in embarrassment. She bit her lip. She shouldn’t have said anything! 

Finally, Uncle Lestan spoke. “I believe we can. I’ll call your aunts and get the arrangements ready. Can you be ready by ten o’clock tonight?” 

Rose let out a delighted squeal. “Oh, absolutely, Uncle Lestan!” It was an hour past her bedtime, but Rose was so excited that seemed nothing but a minor detail. 

She heard his deep laugh on the other end of the receiver. “Very well, darling. I’ll call your aunts and make arrangements. I will see you later this evening.” 

True to his word, Uncle Lestan came that night. Over the next few days, Rose tried to recall the trip to New York, but she couldn’t. It was of little consequence, though. Her little sleepy Florida town had nothing on the magical Christmas atmosphere that was New York City. Over the course of several nights, Uncle Lestan had taken her to Broadway, The Metropolitan Museum of Art, and of course he lavished her with the usual expensive dining and priceless designer outfits. Uncle Lestan had explained to her that during the daylight hours, he had most important business to conduct. 

Which was fine 

The night before Christmas Eve, Rose walked beside Uncle Lestan, her small hand enclosed in his, as they made their way down Rockefeller Plaza. They had just gotten out of their private tour of St. Patrick’s Cathedral and snow began to lightly fall. 

“Snow, Uncle Lestan!” Rose cried out in delight.

His laughter in response was sweet. “It is indeed, my darling. I admire your ability to find the magic in the simplest of things.” He gave a dramatic sigh, making Rose giggle again. “Like snow.”

He picked her up and continued to walk down the Plaza, laughing as Rose stuck out her tongue trying to catch the snow. She was about to quip something clever in response, but she was distracted by the lights of a large Christmas tree lit to the top with sparkling lights. 

“Wow, Uncle Lestan.” Rose whispered, resting her cheek against his head. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he murmured, his marvelous blue-violet eyes watching the countless tiny figures ice skating in front of it. 

Rose kissed his cold cheek. “Thank you, Uncle Lestan. This is the best Christmas gift you could have ever given me.” 

Uncle Lestan looked on, a small smile playing on his full lips, his devastatingly handsome face seemed lost in the magic of the scene before them. At last, he responded: “Merry Christmas, my darling girl.” 

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, as they continued to watch the people, the lights, and the magic that was the Christmas season before them. 

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄


End file.
